Daylight Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: era o dia do casamento deles, ela o esperou por tanto tempo e agora eles iam finalmente viver uma vida juntos


**Daylight.**

**Coldplay.**

Harry acorda sobressaltado, seus olhos ainda transmitiam os horrores dos seus pesadelos, seus ouvidos ainda poderiam ouvir os gritos, ele fecha os olhos para se acalmar, ele tinha revivido aqueles pesadelos desde que tinha saído do coma e a cada dia ele se sentia que estava se pondo pior, Voldemort já tinha ido a seis anos, ele tinha uma família que precisava dele, Merlin que ele pensa em tudo que Gina teve que passar nesses anos que ele tinha sumido, derrepente ele sente dois braços o envolver, ele suspira e encara aqueles dois olhos cor de mel que ele tanto amava, aquela mulher transmitia tanto amor para ele que as vezes ele se perguntava como ele conseguiu o amor dela.

-Desculpe se eu te acordei amor –ele beija a testa dela, ela apenas beija o peito dele e fala.

-Esta bem Harry... Eu estou aqui para você amor –ele sorri ao ver ela se aconchegar em seus braços, ele suspira e fala.

-Eu nem sei se mereço você –ela apenas sorri e lhe fala em seu sono.

-Você teve que matar um basilísco para ganhar o meu amor –ele dá uma fraca risada e a beija novamente.

-Eu mataria vinte –

**To my surprise, and my delight**

**I saw sunrise, I saw sunlight**

**I am nothing, in the dark**

**And the clouds burst to show daylight.**

**  
**O dia do casamento deles tinha chego e agora ele estava lá, esperando ela descer para começar o casamento, Merlin que ele estava nervoso, em poucos momentos ele teria aquela mulher a vida inteira, e se ela não o aceitar? E se ela mudar a mente dela? Merlin que ele estava nervoso, derrepente ele sente uma mão sobre seu ombro e encara Rony que tinha um sorriso em seus lábios.

-Eu sei que a demora deixa a gente nervoso companheiro, mas se você não se acalmar, logo a Gina aparece e você desmaia –Harry começa a passar a mão sobre o cabelo e fala nervosamente.

-Rony... E se ela não me aceitar? Quer dizer... Merlin... Que ela passou por tanto na vida... E quem sabe o que mais vai acontecer? –derrepente Rony o bate na nuca e lhe fala.

-Cala boca, Harry –ele sorri para o amigo que lhe faz carranca –Estamos falando da mulher que esperou seis anos por você, Merlin sabe que eu queria que ela esquecesse da sua memória e fosse feliz, mas mesmo no alem coma, você voltou para ela... Ela te ama seu idiota, agora cala a boca que ela ta entrando –derrepente os olhos dele vão para as portas, o único pensamento dele era que um anjo estava caminhando para ele –fecha a boca potter, que alem de babar ainda ta parecendo que vai tirar a roupa da nossa irmãzinha na nossa frente –Rony discretamente aponta para os outros irmãos que pareciam rachar as juntas, ele se vira para o amigo e fala.

-Ainda bem que você não foi um bom legimente... O que você veria agora... Digamos que seria o casamento mais rápido que existe –Rony apenas bufa e sorri para a esposa que caminha até ele.

**  
Ooh and the sun will shine, Yeah on this heart of mine  
Ooh and I realise, who couldn't live without  
Ooh and come part without, it.**

**  
**Harry encarava ela com todo o seu amor, ele poderia sentir o toque da mão dela, sentir o amor que ela irradiava por aquele simples toque enquanto eles ouviam Dumbledore falando sobre o amor e o carinho que ambos tinham, derrepente o velho diretor pede para cada um falar seus votos, Harry tinha tentado decorar a fala dele, mas ao ver Gina, todas as palavras tinham sumido, ele a encara e suspira, ele teria que falar o que o coração dele estava dizendo, ele aperta a mão dela e fala.

-Gina... Eu passei as ultimas três horas tentando decorar os votos que falaria, mas nem isso eu pude fazer, pois a simples visão de você entrando por aquela porta, me fizeram ver o que eu amo em você, eu me perco em sentimentos, todos os meus pensamentos somem e a única coisa que eu posso pensar claramente e no amor que eu sinto por você, passei anos sem saber o que era um verdadeiro amor, mas quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, pude ver um mundo novo em minha frente... Um mundo que só seria completo se você estivesse nele –ele desliza o anel sobre o dedo dela –Virginia Molly Weasley... Eu a amo de todo o meu coração, de toda a minha alma e seria eternamente feliz se eu pudesse compartilhar a minha vida com você –Gina sorri para ele e começa a fazer seus votos.

**  
On a hill top, on a sky rise  
Like a first born child  
At a full tilt, and at full flight  
defeat darkness, breaking daylight.**

**  
**-Por muitos anos eu o desejei Harry, cheguei a pensar em desistir de você, pois não sabia se você pudesse me amar, mas quando eu vi o estado em que você estava ficando, eu percebi que o minha cabeça poderia estar desistindo de você, mas o meu coração nunca iria –ela sorri para ele que retribui –Você me completa Harry... Você me deu mais do que seu amor, mais do que a vida das várias formas que você me salvou...Você me deu seu coração... Me completou quando achei que nunca mais amaria... Você me deu algo que eu serei eternamente grata, eu estaria feliz de passar todos os dias da minha vida, sentindo o seu amor ao meu lado, ver seu sorriso quando acordo, sentir seus lábios quando dormir... Sentir seus braços em volta de mim e me deixar protegida de tudo e de todos, eu o amo Harry Potter e amarei por toda a minha vida –Dumbledore os anuncia como os Sr e Sra Harry James Potter e logo se vê vários homens conjurando lenços para as mulheres que estouram em lágrimas diante do novo casal.

**  
Ooh and the sun will shine, Yeah on this heart of mine  
Ooh and I realise, who couldn't live without  
Ooh and come part without, it  
Daylight.**

**  
**Eles dançavam no meio do salão diante da multidão, mas tudo parecia ter sumido para aqueles dois, Harry colocava os braços em volta dela, sentindo totalmente o coração dela batendo em seu peito, ele pode ver aqueles olhos cor de mel que ele tanto amava, ele se inclina e sussurra no ouvido dela.

-Eu te amo senhora Potter –ela dá uma risadinha quando ele a balança ao som da musica e a trás para perto.

-Você não sabe o quanto esperei para você me chamar assim –ele sorri para ela e a beija de forma intensa, uma fina aura começa a rodear o casal.

-Pois pode se acostumar Sra Potter, pois vou te chamar assim pelo resto das nossas vidas –ela sorri para ele e fala.

-Posso me acostumar com isso Sr Potter –ela se inclina e o beija, derrepente eles sentem uma leveza sobre eles e derrepente Gina começa a rir –Começamos a levitar de novo amor –ela ri mais ao ver a cara de Rony e dos irmãos, Hermione não sabia se ria ou gritava com Rony.

-Bem... Pelo menos eles não descobriram isso quando fazíamos nossas lições noturnas –ela cora, mas começa a rir, não poderiam falar nada agora que os dois estavam casados.

**  
Slowly breaking through the daylight.**

**  
**Em um canto da festa, Arthur e Molly sorriem para o casal que pairava sobre a pista de dança, eles sorriem para os netos que estavam sentados ao lado, Lily e Tiago sorriam ao ver os pais tão felizes, Lily segura a mão da avó e fala.

-Vovó... O papai e a mamãe sempre fazem isso quando se beijam? –Molly sorri para a neta de cinco anos, como explicar que o amor dos pais dela eram tão especiais que não era comum que casais flutuassem? Tiago derrepente começa a rir ao ver o tio Rony dele dançando ao lado do casal com a tia Mione deles e mandava olhares homicidas para a mãe dele e o pai, o casal estava realmente feliz.

-Vovô –Tiago chama Arthur que se vira para o neto –O que acontece se eles baterem no teto? –Arthur apenas ri e abraça o neto falando que eles não voariam tanto assim, acima de todos, Harry e Gina estavam alheios de tudo, eles tinham vivido anos sem poder tocar um ao outro, agora eles demonstrariam o grande amor que um sentia pelo outro, a aura de magia estava cada vez mais forte e logo iluminava totalmente o salão, enchendo os convidados de carinho e amor que o casal sentia, derrepente eles começam a descer delicadamente, Gina coloca a cabeça sobre o peito de Harry e fala.

-Eu te amo Harry Potter –ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Eu sempre vou te amar Gina Potter –os dois se encaram e derrepente notam que os amigos tinham conjurado os patronos que ficam sobrevoando o ar, enchendo o salão de alegria e amor, Harry e Gina só poderiam sorrir, era o dia que eles nunca mais esqueceriam, era o dia em que o amor deles se completou e nunca seria esquecido.

O amor de Harry Potter por Gina Potter.

**Daylight (Tradução)**

**Para minha surpresa, e meu prazer  
Eu vi o nascer do Sol, eu vi a luz do dia  
Eu não sou nada na escuridão  
E as nuvens se abrem para mostrar a luz do dia.**

Ooh, e o Sol brilhará, nesse meu coração  
Ooh e eu percebo, sem quem não poderia viver  
Ooh sem o que não sou nada.

No topo de um morro, sobre um arranha-céu  
Como o primeiro filho  
Em completa inclinação, em um vôo completo  
derrote a escuridão, trazendo a luz do dia.

Ooh, e o Sol brilhará, nesse meu coração  
Ooh e eu percebo, sem quem não poderia viver  
Ooh sem o que não sou nada  
luz do dia.

Lentamente surgindo, a luz do dia.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA UMA GRANDE AMIGA QUE ME AJUDOU MUITO.. TE LEVO NO CORAÇAO MEU ANJO... MINHA LINDA AMIGA CAROLIA VILLELA GOOD GOD... TE ADORO DEMAIS MEU ANJO... ATE QUANDO DER..RRSRS**


End file.
